Movie 12 (sorta): The Rebirth of Fusion!
by Hanabishi Tenchi
Summary: The real title couldn't fit in the title bar: Movie 12 (sorta): The Rebirth of Fusion! Gohan, Tenchi, and Recca?


Movie 12 (Sorta): The Rebirth of Fusion! Gohan, Tenchi, and Recca?

by Hanabishi Tenchi

Finally, a fusion fanfic that is realistic! All of the fusion requirements are made so you don't have to wonder how it happened. The only fiction part is how they fuse, which I know how to do from practice with my friends. :-)

**************************************************************************************************

"Hime! We're gonna be late for school!" Recca yelled.

It's a typical morning for 16-year-old Recca-kun as Yanagi, or his "Hime", is making him late for school.

"HIME!!"

"Coming, Recca-kun!"

Yanagi rushes out the door and they both begin to run. Yanagi at her hardest, and Recca like it's a workout.

_I wish that one of the Flame Dragons had an element of speed, _Recca thought._ Then I could carry Hime like it's nothing._

Nevertheless, they make it to school on time, rushing into their classrooms. Fuko, Domon, and Mikagami watching.

"I wonder why their late today..." Domon grinned.

"You really are a pervert, Domon." Fuko turned and walked away, followed by Mikagami.

"I'm always a pervert when I make jokes," sighed Domon as he finally entered class.

*****************************************************************************************************************

At HFIL, Dr. Gero is finishing his newest "Ultimate" Android. He looked very familiar, but much more powerful than the first. The bio-Android was the upgraded version of Perfect Cell. His tail was very flexible as it could turn from short on his back to long "Absorbing position" with an added feature that allowed the tail to use energy blasts. Basically, he was a stronger version of Perfect Cell with the capabilities of Cell's "Absorbing form"

"He's the REAL Perfect Cell!" Dr. Gero exclaimed.

"One thing," Frieza asked. "What is it's name?"

"He shall have no name. For after he conquers the world, there will be no one to call him by name!" Dr. Gero turned to his creation. "Go, and conquer the world! AHAHAHAHAHA--::cough, cough:: where was I? Oh yes. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"You're sad," Frieza said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oops, almost forgot," Dr. Gero pulled a switch. Two other no-names were presented and activated. "These are to first destroy the only ones capable of defeating them while they are unable to do so. Then they will conquer the world together and I shall watch Earth burn through this monitor!"

*****************************************************************************************************************

The classroom quickly settled down as the teacher stood up in front of the board.

"OK, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are not using our textbooks for Language today. Here is what you must do. You must listen to the news and write a summary of the reports that you see and hear. Let us begin."

The T.V. was turned on and immediately two people had begun their assignment. It was Recca and Mikagami, racing to beat the other in speed and intelligence. But soon the ordinary news report was interrupted by an urgent report.

"Attention! This is an urgent report! There is a being causing destruction in the Southern region of Tokyo!"

Southern Tokyo? That's the area in which Recca lived--_BOOM!!_ There was the proof of the report. Schools were ordered to evacuate the students. Recca and the gang knew who it was. Koganei snuck in and joined them. They got their elemental weapons and headed to the battlefield.

*****************************************************************************************************************

He had heard it too. On the news. About Southern Tokyo. Luckily he lived on the East region...but he said it all too soon.

"Another urgent report! It seems that a twin of the terror in the South is attacking the East!"

Tenchi sighed. _Why me? _He thought. But, as did Recca's school, the school was ordered to evacuate. Before he left though, he made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me."

"Tenchi? Oh, I'm so glad you are okay. I heard what was on the news and--"

"Dad, tell Aeka, Washu, and Ryouko to come with my sword. We have to stop it."

"But we have the police--"

"They would have stopped it earlier. Just tell them to get here.

"Be careful."

"Always am."

Tenchi hung up the phone and waited outside to see the gang. Then a flash of light blinded his eyes...

*****************************************************************************************************************

Gohan had already recieved the two reports and was on his way when the 3rd report came in on his wrist communicator.

"Saiyaman! A TRIPLET of that terror is now in North Tokyo!"

"I'm in the area. I'll be right there."

_Great...I have to fight three of them...no big deal. They shouldn't be that str-- _Gohan paused. _That power level is huge! I'm gonna need three of me to beat them all! If only Vegeta could help me..._

*****************************************************************************************************************

So how you like? Review if you like. Please send the negative stuff straight to me at JPGenius22@hotmail.com. Thanks. Next is the struggle between the no-names and our favorite heroes!


End file.
